Integrated chip packages are widely used in many industries. An integrated chip package encases a semiconductor chip on which an integrated circuit has been constructed. An integrated chip package can be included in an electronic circuit to perform a wide variety of functions. The functions performed by an integrated chip package depend upon the integrated circuit which has been constructed on the semiconductor chip.
An integrated circuit is composed of a number of integrated circuit elements which might include resistors, capacitors, and transistors. An integrated circuit may include a collection of integrated circuit elements which constitute a logic gate performing a logic function on inputs to the logic gate. Any logic function such as a NOR gate or a NAND gate may be realized by the proper connection of integrated circuit elements. Through the use of numerous logic gates, integrated circuits are capable of performing complex logic functions.